


roses are red, violets are blue

by crown-of-the-circus-king (gay_jeans)



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Life, Pls don't kill me, Poetry, reference to 'from now on'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_jeans/pseuds/crown-of-the-circus-king
Summary: sweet lips once redthough now they’ve turned bluei gather limp hands and singit shouldn’t have been you





	roses are red, violets are blue

**Author's Note:**

> *cracks knuckles* i'm back bitches

birds still chirp

and flowers still bloom

wind combs through grass blades

that are parted by screams of anguish

of promise and family and love and hopes and dreams

 

the screams of a wilting flower

 

built up so high…

watered by the sweetest lullabies

from a battered and loving woman…

after a childhood red with snow

after the railroad gave him callouses

after the fire left his heart melted and hands warm

 

after it all he sang

he sang of promises and family and love and hopes and dreams

 

his other marked with the ash of his mistake

with a tongue smooth as ink

and eyes blue as crystal ice

spoke of promises and family and love and hopes and dreams

 

maybe a different kind of love

his eyes were cast down

 

unsure

 

ashamed?

 

he didn’t feel ashamed when red lips bruised skin

when bodies were slick with sweat

eyes glazed with lust and love

both figures aflame with promises and family and love and hopes and dreams

 

the rings were cheap

golden and faded with story to tell

but they held promises and family and love and hopes and dreams

and they soared when vows were whispered in the dead of night

for the darkness to carry from lips to ears

 

sacred love is a fragile thing

 

a summer’s day turned cruel with flushed skin and quickened breath

green pallor and bloodshot eyes and pained words from a raspy throat

 

fat tears and red eyes and hushed sobs

then weeping prayers and quiet pleas and whispered begging

 

my promise my family my love my hopes my dreams

 

all

 

fell

 

away

 

with a sorry breath

 

_sweet lips once red_

_though now they’ve turned blue_

_i gather limp hands and sing_

_it shouldn’t have been you_


End file.
